The new girl
by KisaOtani
Summary: Gwen's the new girl in town. So far, she's got one friend - Duncan. She meets Trent and fancies him from first look, but how will Duncan take it?
1. Chapter 1

Gwen looked around the school with a worried expression on her face. She was the new girl, and she hated the very thought of that. No one even looked at her, part to a few cheerleaders with disapproving, stuck-up looks.

She was already prepared for that situation; she brought her MP5 player along, incase she felt too awkward in the crowd. That music player was Gwen's best friend - she brought it everywhere with her, specially lately, in this town where she knew nearly no one.

Gwen shoved her hand in her bag, looking for it, when she suddenly felt someone put an arm around her.

"Mornin', Sunshine." Duncan greeted cheerfully. The moment Gwen saw him, she felt safe. Duncan was the only person she knew from the school. Since she moved in early summer, she had the chance to... as her mother said, 'get friendly with other adolescents'. Not very surprisingly, that _didn't_ happen.

Although, she did meet Duncan. He came over when she first moved over and they had became good friends since, considering Gwen had no one else, and he was naturally attracted to the only other alternative in town. Both being 'outsiders' (Gwen -goth, Duncan -punk), they already felt connected, not to mention all they had in common; favorite bands and tv shows, similar taste in clothes, etc.

"Hey, Duncan." The goth girl said back and hugged the much taller boy.

"So, how's Gerji High treating you so far?" He asked.

"Great. Haven't met anyone so far, but I did get a few disapproving looks from a bunch of cheerleaders." She said cynically pleased. "It's amazing how easy it is to tell who's a bitch by just a look."

Gwen looked at at a short brunette girl who gave her a vicious glare.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked, and the girl turned away. "Naw, she's ok, just a bit... ill tempered."

"Ok, if you want to call it like that." She rolled her eyes. Gwen looked up to Duncan and smiled. "At least I have you." She tightened her grip on his arm, that was still around her neck.

"What's your first class?" He asked while they both went down the corridor, as he also said hello to some people he knew along the way.

Gwen took out a piece of paper from her black messengers bag. She stared at it and finally said - "Biology. Wew, funnn."

"Aw, I've got math. Meaning, I'll be outside smoking." The tall boy winked at the shorter girl.

Gwen looked up at him. "Go to class, that's no way to start the year. Start cutting _later on_." She said. "And please, stop looking down my corset..."

"If you wouldn't want me to look, you wouldn't have put something so revealing in the first place. Besides, if I go in now, the teacher will recognize me later on... This way I don't have to take math."

"Come on! Do you want to be like those twenty two year-olds that are still in high school?" She poked Duncans cheek. "You're barely passing already."

"Ya' know, for someone who knows me for only two months, you feel pretty comfortably lecturing me..."

"I get comfy with people easily." She winked. "Now, where's my class?"

"Right... here." They both stopped outside of a wide classroom that had white desks and microscopes on them.

"Thanks." The girl muttered and got on her toes to give the tall punk a kiss on the cheek. Duncan stopped her as she was about to get in class.

"Wait!" He said and grabbed her hand. "What's your second class? I'll come get you, I wanna show you some place at lunch. Unless good-girl Gwen feels like skipping-"

"English, room 204." She inturrupted and smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Gwen stood at the door for a few seconds, looking around the class, choosing a place to sit, while others already took places.

_Oh, it's a couple for each desk_, she thought. _Fun..._

She decided on one desk before the last, by the windows. She sat by the window and begged in her head, that if there is a god, may he let her sit next to someone decent.

But no. He\she\it did not listen.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a short, hill-billy styled boy, pointing to the vacent seat. As much as she wanted to say 'Yes! It is! Get the hell away!', she couldn't find it in her heart to lie to the innoccent looking kid.

"No." she said simplely. The boy smiled, showing the gap in his front teeth. Gwen put on a fake smile, trying to seem nice.

"My name's Cody. Are you new here?" asked the boy, who put out his hand.

She nodded. "Gwen." They shook hands.

Cody was very chatty. He talked about the teacher and more, but Gwen wasn't really listening. She was busy looking at the door, watching the people who came in.

So far, not alot caught her eye. There was one red headed girl, who wore a green tanktop that showed cleavage and a matching green miniskirt. There was a tall blonde guy with a cowboy hat, glaring at who seemed to be a surfer type. Then, there was a small chubby girl with braces who reminded her of ugly Betty.

Just when Gwen was about to give up her hopes of anyone decent, in to the classroom came in a stuning guy; he was tall, black haired, green eyes. He was wearing black corduroys and a green shirt with a hand print to it. Gwen had a hard time taking her eyes off him. He sat in the second row from the begining, just a line next to Gwen's. This gave her the perfect view of him.

Gwen couldn't concentrate on the lesson. Even though she looked cool and calm, she was very nervous being 'the new girl'. After the second period, she waited outside the classroom for Duncan, who came just on time.

"Hey, Sunshine. How was class?" He asked with a silly smirk on his face.

"Meh..." She murmured, as her eyes followed the black - haired boy who walked away. Duncan looked at the boy, too, but unlike Gwen, he didn't look at him very nicely.

"Come on." He shoved her to continue walking with him. "There's somewhere I want to take you..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Gwen demanded to know, trying to slow Duncan down (and not succeding.)

"Don't be so tense, I'm not gonna hurt you." He relaxed her.

"Yeah? How am I suppose to be sure of that?" The short goth taunted.

"Come on, are you serious?" The tall punk laughed. "I had like, a million chances to do anything I want to you during the summer and I never layed a finger on you."

"What?" Gwen was surprised. No way she gave him any chances! "When?"

"Hmm..." Duncan murmered. "Nearly every time I came over, you were home alone."

"Fine!" She gave in. "But in my house, there's a better chance I can protect myself. Other than that-"

"And," the punk inturrupted - "anywhere I'd go, you came with me, even in my car, even though it was only us, _alone_, going to some deserted park or abandoned house."

"Shit." Gwen realized how vonarable she really was. "I'm so pathetic."

"You aren't." He tried to make the goth feel better. "Just... Don't do anything too reckless. Don't go hanging around guys alone. Anyone but me, that is."

Gwen looked around. They were now outside, walking past the cortyard. Some people looked at them, but Gwen tried not to notice them too much. The couple were heading tawards what seemed like an abandoned (once used?) shack at the corner of school.

"Speaking of abandoned places..." Said Duncan and opened the wabbaly shack door, that nearly fell off. He led her in and gestured with his hands around the room.

"Gwen, guys. Guys, Gwen."

Duncan didn't take time to intoduce between Gwen and eveyone. There were three more people siting on random objects that were thrown in to the wide shack; chairs, broken tables, boxes. Someone caught her eye: The tall blonde boy with a cowboy hat she saw in biology before was here. The blone surfer girl he went after was there too, sitting on a broken table.

"Hi!" Said a tall, dark, wide- boy. He was scary looking, with his braud shoulders and generally imitating look, but he had a loving smile... And even wore a bunny shirt, that truly contredicted his general look.

"Hi." Gwen murmerd back, once she understood that she's staring at the boy without answering.

"I'm DJ, nice to meet you." Said the tall boy and smiled.

Gwen smiled back and reached out her hand, but instead - he gave her a hug.

"DJ, don't scare her!" Said the short blonde girl who suddenly appeard behing him. "Hi." She said and smiled pleasantly. "I'm Bridgette. I think we have biology together."

"Yeah, we do." Gwen answered poliety.

"Hey." Shot the cowboy from across the room. "I'm Geoff. Nice to meetcha." Gwen smiled back at him.

"Why don't ya come over here and sit with us? Must be annoying to stay at the door all this time." Offered the cowboy.

Gwen shook her head lightley. "Thanks, but I prefer to stay here." She tried to seem polite.

"Come on, we don't bite... Hard." He laughed.

"Dude." Suddenly said Duncan seriously, giving Geoff a deadly glare. "Drop it." Geoff didn't say anything else for a few moments of silence.

"'She ya girl?" Geoff finally asked and broke the silence. Everyone looked at him as if to say, 'that's no way to ask...'

"Naw." Duncan replied. "She's too good for me." He said with a smirk on his face.

Soon enough, the pack changed subject, and they talked about all kinds of random subjects until the break was over.

Duncan, who didn't leave Gwen's side, took her hand. "Ready to go?"

The goth smiled. "Sure."

"Where's your next class?" He asked as the two crossed the cortyard once again.

"Umm..." Gwen left Duncans hand to look in her bag once again for her timetable. Suddenly - it flew away!

"Crap!" She murmered and ran after it. To her surprise, someone picked it up - and not just anyone. It was _him_; the boy she spotted in biology. The short goth looked up to him in surprise.

"Hey." He said and smiled.

"Ha- Hi." Gwen stutured.

"This is yours." He said and handed out the piece of paper. "Mm, yeah." She replied quietly, her cheeks slowly becoming red; something that was very noticable on such a pale girl. "Thanks."

"We have biology together, right?" He asked. The shy girl nodded, looking down. "Ok. 'Guess I'll see you around." He said and left.

"Smooth going, Sunshine." Butted in Duncan, laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Gwen yelled offended. "I was just... caught off gaurd." She said, trying to find excuses for hey shyness.

"Oh well. Come on, you're gonna be late." Duncan took her hand and continued walking.

"Math. Eww..." She murmured. "Room 402."

In what seemed to be forever, the schoolday was finally done. Duncan, like before, waitied for Gwen.

"Sunshine!" He called the moment she got out of class and put his arm around her. "How was the first day of Gerji high?"

"Bareable, I guess." Gwen replied.

"So, whaddya think of my friends?" Asked the punk, secretly hoping for approval. "They're nice. Very friendly." Gwen replied, thinking of DJ. "That reminds me; Do you know that guy from earlier? The one who picked up my timetable?"

"Yeah, but... He's not a good guy. Playboy. And... A jerk. Jock! He's a jock! Ya' know, the type to be in to cheerleaders."

"Really?" Asked Gwen, looking heartbroken and dissapointed. "He didn't look the type..."

"Yep. That's him."

_Good thing you'll belive anything I say..._

One day later, after the first two periods, Gwen was waiting outside class for Duncan as usual, but today, to Gwen's surprise, Duncan didn't show up. After waiting for him for some time, Gwen decided to go look for him on her own.

Gwen went to the only place she thought he could be at - and indeed, she did find him there.

She slowly opened the door. The sudden shine of light that came in the room was enough to startle the girl on Duncans lap.

Was she seeing correctly? Duncan with that skimpy, stuck-up cheerleader?

"Ahh!" Screeched the cheerleader and jumped off of Duncan the moment she saw Gwen. Duncan too seemed surprised.

"I... I should go..." Muttered the girl and picked up her ponpons. Duncan rushed to grab her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"No, don't!" Said Gwen, turning red from embarassment. "I'll go." She said and closed the door. As she turned away, she could hear the cheerleader shouting at the punk. "Who's she? Why did she come here?"

Gwen rushed off to get away from there. Not sure of where she's going, she got lost very quickly. Gwen looked around and decided to go sit under a tree for now, hoping to get away from it all.

The goth sat down and started looking for her MP5 player in her bag.

"Hey." A voice suddenly heard startled the goth. Aside her sat the nameless playboy-jock-jerk (even though Gwen tried not to belive that). "H-hi." She muttered back in surprise. "You're new, right? I'm Trent. Gwen, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "How did you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

_(a\n: This chapter has alot of GxD in it, sorry! It's just to add to drama on later, GxT will happen soon, plase bear with me! ~Thanks to all the people who review, you don't know how much it means to me!:)_

"How did you know?"

"Things spread around quickly in this school." Trent laughed. "Really?" Asked Gwen in surprise. "I thought no one even looked in my direction. Except for that Cody boy." She giggled.

"So, liking the school?" He asked. "Um, yes, it's nice." She answered politely, with her head down, trying to hide the blush. Trent bended his head down a bit so he could nearly - catch her eye. The goth smiled. "I saw you already made a friend."

"Yeah, Duncan. He's nice. He's my neighbor, so I met him a while ago." She replied.

"Shame he met you before I did..." Trent murmured to himself. -Was Gwen hearing right? Did he really just say that?

No. Must be a playboy, just like Duncan said, and he just wants to play around with her since she's new and probably doesn't know his reputation. Her smile slowly faded. Trent picked up the girl's chin. "You look better when you smile." He said, and she uncontrollably smiled.

"Sunshine!" Duncan's voice suddenly heard. He was coming towards her, not looking very pleased.

"I'll leave you guys alone. See you around." Trent said and left before Gwen even figured what's going on. Duncan sat in front of the girl. "Didn't I tell you he was a player?" He said firmly.

Gwen burst in to laughter. "Like you're the one to talk, playing around with cheerleaders! Besides, I can make friends with whoever I feel like." She replied with her head held up high.

"Whatever. But when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me."

"I doubt I will." Gwen smirked. "So. Courtney?"

"What about her?" Duncan asked in an attacking tone. "She seems... Very..." The goth had trouble finding a right word. "Pepish!"

"Is that even a word?" He asked. "I think so..." She mumbled. "How did you two even get to _that_?"

"I'm hard to resist." The punk smirked. "You're a total asshole." Gwen smiled and hit him gentley. Suddenly, a buzz was heard and the girl felt her bag vibrating. She took out her phone and read the text message she received: "Working late tonight. Your brother's at Aunt Susan's. Order in dinner. -Mum." She sighed.

"Does that mean I'm coming over?" Duncan asked and winked. "Ugh, sure. Better than being alone as usual." Gwen replied. "Your mum's really working hard in her new job, huh?"

"Yes. She really is doing her best. But my brother's been at my aunt's so much lately, he must have forgotten how out house looks like by now."

"It's for the best." The punk tried to comfort the goth and patted her head. "And this way, you get to enjoy my company."

Gwen giggled. "I must be lucky."

BOOM! Gwen's room window shattered. Gwen, who was sitting on her bed reading until then, ran up to look outside to understand how the window spontaneously shattered, while trying not to step on bits of glass.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Duncan shouted from the backyard. He must have jumped over the fence again.

"Dumbass, you broke my window!" Gwen screeched down to him and looked behind her at the broken glass. "With a BRICK! How am I suppose to explain this to my mum?"

"I thought it would be easier to get to you this way. More romantic, too." He laughed. "If you want to be romantic, go break Miss PomPon's window, not mine! And I'm home alone, I could have just opened the front door!"

"This way I can come in whenever I want." He replied slyly. "But what if I don't want you to come in?" Gwen raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Tough luck then."

Gwen saw her neighbor, an old gossip - loving housewife watching them from her window.

"Come to the front door already. People are watching." Muttered the Goth and looked at the woman. "Fine." Replied the punk.

Gwen opened the front door for Duncan and locked after him. Then, she took a broom and swept the glass to the corner of her room. She collapsed on her bed, stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "You've been here for less than ten minutes and I'm already tired."

"Too tired for some fun?" Asked the punk and got on top of her, holding down her hands.

"D-duncan?" The girl couldn't help laughing a little, seeing how bizzarre the situation was. "What are you doing?"

"I thought about our little chat. How I have so many chances with you and I miss them blindly," He replied. Gwen laughed, still under him. "You can't be serious."

Duncan came closer to Gwen's face. "Do I look not serious to you?"

Gwen understood he wasn't joking.

"What would your girlfriend say?" She asked, trying to convince the punk out of it. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just fooling around."

"Does she know that?" -Gwen started feeling uncomfortable in the situation.

"Yeah. No reason I can't be with you."

Gwen thought about it. If she did continue this with Duncan, she'd have a bit of experience in case anything would happen with Trent. Other than that, she does feel comfortable with that punk, there's no one home, her mum would probably fall asleep at her office desk again. She had the house to herself.

but should she really lose her virginity to someone she doesn't truly love?


	4. Chapter 4

I had a really hard time deciding wheather Gwen and Duncan should do it or not, so I gave up and decided to let my facebook friends decide. I wrote a status simply saying "yes or no?" without saying what it's about. It came out: 4-yes, 4-no, 1-snitzel. o_o" then one girl said her other personality split says yes, so... It was a yes. ;) Any complaints should go to them! hehe...

* * *

><p>Not waiting for an answer, Duncan started kissing Gwen's neck, slowly down to her cleavage. Gwen shut her eyes tightly, blushing. The punk finally left her hands to unbutton her dark blue corset.<p>

"Duncan, stop." Said the goth in a shy, unconvincing tone. She put her hands against his shoulders as if to make him go back, but without actually pushing him - just slightly holding him.

He took off her corset, kissing her all over.

"D-Duncan..."

* * *

><p>The next morning Gwen woke up on Duncans chest. She woke up first. She looked at Duncan's bare chest and then at her own under the covers, as if to check that last night really happened.<p>

She sighed, still unsure if she did the right thing or not. Suddenly, she heard a shout - "Gwen, I'm home! Are you here?"

Gwen was shoked; her little brother just got home.

"Aunt Susan's here to see you!"

-Oh, joy.

"Duncan, Duncan!" She wispered-yelled and shook him. "Get up!"

The punk rubbed his eyes trying to wake up properly. "Mornin', Sunshine." He greeted.

"You have to go, now!" Said the startled goth. "What? Why? Whats the rush?" Asked the punk, surprised.

"Gwen!" Another yell was heard. "Get up!" The voice was getting stronger - her aunt was coming upstairs.

"Oh, crap!" Murmured Duncan as he got up, pulling up his pants and looking for his shirt. "Get out!" Yelled Gwen as she put on a plain t-shirt.

"Bye." He finally said, burshing her hair and giving her a kiss on her head. In a matter of seconds, the punk was out the window, the goth was dressed and the aunt was at the door.

"Gwen?" She said quietly. "Hi, Aunt Susan. I just got up."

"I see." Replied the woman, looking at the girl's hair and bed. "It's already ten AM. Come on, get dressed, I'll take you over to my house. What happened to the window?"

"Where's my mum?" Asked Gwen, surprised that she wasn't home yet and trying to avoid the question.

"She was here earlier this morning. She didn't say goodbye because she didn't want to wake you up." -Oh, thank god! "She had to replace her boss in some convention. He got sick but needs someone to go meet clients..."

"I understand." Gwen said simplely. "When is she coming back?"

"Monday moring." Susan replied looking dissapointed.

"...Does that woman ever rest?" Gwen murmured.

"Get your things ready, you'll be staying over at my place for the weekend." Said the woman with a slight, trying-to-cheer-up smile. "Ok. Now that I think about it, I haven't been to your apartment yet, only Frankie has."

Since Gwen only recently moved to this part of the country, she never got to be at her aunts. When she could go visit, she'd prefer to stay home with Duncan.

"Well, I think you'll probably like the place." She said and smiled. "Come on then, don't waste time. Pack your things, I'll go make you something to eat."

* * *

><p>After a 20 minute car ride there, the three finally got to the apartment building. It wasn't as small and smelly like Gwen pictured it... In fact, it was a luxury building. There was a huge lobby with loveseats and vending machines. The whole building was clean and well kept. Pictures and plants all around to decorate the hallways. The apartment itself was huge and elagant, as to expect from such an elagant woman like Susan.<p>

"The guest bedroom's over there, hun." Signaled Susan to a room down the hall. Gwen and her little brother Frankie went in. Frankie threw his bag on the top bunk of the bunkbeds and left to watch tv. He was already used to the place. Gwen took a few seconds to look around, absorving the new place, before placing her bag on the bottom bunk and going out to see the rest of the house. In the kitchen she found her aunt making ice tea.

"Bored, honey?" Before getting a reply, Susan continuted to talk. "There's a pool of the roof. You should go get some sun, you look like a zombie!" She laughed and pinched the goth's white arm.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit..." Murmured the goth.

"Who cares? Underwear is just the same as a bikini. Besides, you'll probably be alone. Most of the people that live here are buisness people who spend most of their day at work."

Gwen smiled. Laying in the sun didn't sound like her ideal image of fun, but it's better than wasting a sunny day indoors."Ok." The goth agreed and smiled. The woman gave her a towel and sun lotion. Gwen took the heavy book the brought along with her and went up to the roof. Her aunt was right, there was no one there. Such a waste of a beautiful place; a huge, clean pool and long deckchairs with colourful umbrellas above.

Gwen picked a chair next to the pool. She took off her clothes, staying only in her undies and her bra. After ten minutes of reading, she put down the book and shut her eyes, trying to nap a little unsuccessfully, yet she still kept her eyes shut.

"Boo." A familliar voice was suddenly heard, starteling Gwen to jump off her chair. It was Trent, bending down by her chair smiling in only his boxers.

"You scared me!" Yelled the girl while smiling due to the source of fear. He laughed. "What are you doing here?" He asked and stood up.

"Isn't that my line?" she giggled. "Well, I know what I'm doing here. I live here. What about you?"

"My aunt lives here. I'm spending the weekend over." She smiled. "But I don't know anyone from around here and there's not alot to do..."

Trent smiled, his green eyes sparkling in the sun. "I guess that means you're stuck with me, then."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jesus, has it been 70000 years already?_**

**_So much catching up to do! I owe you guys alot!_**

**_Lots of TxG action, so please look forward to the next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Gwen asked and giggled as Trent took her hand and pulled her down the stairs.<p>

"You weren't planning on staying on the roof all day, were you?" -He smiled. They were going to the third floor. His apartment?

Just as the tall boy was unlocking the door, the short goth got a text message from Frankie saying her aunt wants her to come back quickly for lunch. She wanted to scream out of dissapointment. Just when the fun was starting..!

"I have to go." She sighed. "Maybe we could meet up later?"

"I can't, band practice."

-He's in a band! Could this get any better?

"But that means you owe me your Saturday." He smiled.

"Like... a date?" Gwen felt her cheeks burning up. Being so direct allways embaressed her, but if there was one thing she hated, it was being unsure. She prefered to embaress herself than not being sure if it is or isn't a date.

"Yeah. A date." The tall boy replied and smiled, blushing a bit, himself. Gwen smiled widely. "Ok. I'll see you then. Apartment fourty two!" She said simpley and got on th lift. All the way up to the eighth floor, she squealed of happiness and excitement.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Susan greeted happily as her neice walked in. "Had fun in the sun?"<p>

"I guess you can say that." Gwen giggled mysteriously. "What are you hiding?" Asked Frankie, who saw right through her. "Nothing, you little brat." She teased lovingly.

"I made chinese food! Enjoy!" Susan put two plates infront of the children.

"This looks great!" Gwen said. Frankie looked at her as if she was an alien. "W-what?" She mumbled. "Nothing. You'll find out soon enough..."

Gwen brushed off the subject with a shrug, until she took a bite of the food; and understood why Frankie made such a face. She looked like she was about to puke - the food looked amazing, but somehow, tasted aweful.

"Don't worry," Said Frankie, "You'll get used to it." He had a disgusted face as he endured another bite.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was quite boring. There wasn't much to do but watch TV, fill in the sodoku book the goth brought and pray to god that they'll order-in dinner.<p>

Sadly, that wasn't how it went; the aunt made pasta, and this time, it also looked revoulting. Gwen used hher long, long bath as an excuse to miss dinner, which after she quickly left to bed.

"Going to sleep already, hun?" Asked the surprised aunt. "Yeah, I'm really tired." She lied. She was just extremely bored, and wanted to have alot of energy for the day before her; although she had a hard time sleeping from excitement.

* * *

><p>The moment the bell rung, Gwen jumped up like a dog expecting it's owner. She got ready from the moment she woke up; she wore the best corset she brought along, a short black miniskirt, she put on makeup and tried to get her hair to look the best she could. It was twelve in the afternoon when the one she was looking faward to finally arrived.<p>

Frankie shot up and ran to the door; even though he stayed at his aunt's a lot, she didn't get many visitors at all.

"Freeze!" The goth commanded, and her little brother stood still in a running pose. "Back." She ordered, and he done as she said. She then shooed him and went to thge door herself.

"Hi!" She greeted Trent. He looked even more amazing than the day before, now smiling to her greatly. "Hey," He said back. "You ready?"

Gwen nodded. "I'm going out!" She informed Frankie and left before she could anwer his question, "Where?"

* * *

><p>Until the two finally left the building, there was an awkward silence between them.<p>

"Where are we going?" Gwen finally asked. "Umm," The tall boy murmured, "How about the cinema?"

"Sounds good." The goth smiled.

"So, you're in a band?"

The two continued to chat happily as they walked to the cinema. Trent told her about his band, that he plays the guitar, and how they have a gig coming up. Gwen told him about her previous house, city, why they moved here.

"What do you fancy seeing?" Asked Trent and looked around at the many movie posters around. "Umm..." Gwen looked around and then approached a poster. "How about this one?"

"'Prom Night Zombie Disaster'?" He read. "Yeah. Do you want to see something else?" She asked, feeling unsure.

"No, this seems great." He laughed a little. "I had a feeling you'll pick this one."

"Really? Why's that?" She asked as they went to buy tickets. "You just seem the type."

Gwen smiled as they got popcorn and entered the theater.

Half past the movie, Gwen and Trent couldn't help themselfs from laughing loudly. The movie was so blunt and horribly played that they couldn't stop laughing at how bad it was.

Trent reached his hand to the popcorn just at the same moment Gwen did. Their hands touched for a moment, and they both blushed completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen rushed to move her hand away, while Trent left his hand hung there for a few seconds, slightly disappointed at her sudden move.

The movie passed by at what seemed to be too quickly, and soon enough they were both walking home together, the sky above already pitch black.

"That part of the movie when the zombie ate the girl's brain and you could actually see the empty ketcup bottles in the backgroud? Priceless." Trent couldn't stop laughing, not noticing they had already gotten to their neighbourhood. "Cheaping out on fake blood, much?" Gwen giggled. "Atleast they were creative."

The two continued to laugh on until they entered their building, Trent going up with his date to her floor, even though he lived on the 3rd. As they walked to her door, their laughter slowly died off, calming down in to small, awkward smiles. He was glad everything went well, while she was glad he even gave her a second look; a date was way better than she'd even dream of.

They reached the door. Gwen turned her back to it, holding one arm, staring shyly at the floor. Her gaze jumped from spot to spot, casually landing at Trent's.

The boy put one hand on the door, cornering Gwen. Slowly, he leaned in, as Gwen shut her eyes anticipating _the big kiss_; only to get dissappointed by her aunt peeking out the door.

"Gwen, there you are!" Susan said, ignoring the fact there was a strange boy centemeters away from her niece. Trent jumped up, taking a few uncoordanated steps away from Gwen.

"Ugh, hi, aunt Susan." Gwen murmured in surprise. "I waited up for you," Susan said, sounding more worried rathat than angry. Gwen didn't reply, in a loss for words. "Well, come on then..!" the aunt rushed, Gwen sneaking one last glance at the boy before she unwillingly left.

"I'll call you," Trent said with a smile before dissapearing in a slam of the door.

"Who was that?" asked Susan, wandering in to the livingroom. "He looks awfully familliar."

"He lives in this building, too." Gwen replied. "Ah! That must be it."

"He also goes to school with me." She added with a small smile. Gwen looked around, noticing someone was missing.

"Aunt Susan, where's Frankie?"

"I got a taxi to take him home when I saw you weren't coming back. His school things aren't here, so he couldn't stay till tomorrow," she explained. "He's there alone?!" Gwen asked horrified. "It's ok, he's a big boy," Susan tried to calm her down. "He'll be alright for one night."

Gwen sighed. Obviously this woman has no children.

Her mood got down amazingly fast, and her motherly instincts started kicking in. "I need to go be with him." She claimed, soon to be disincouraged. "It's not safe at these hours, love, you know that."

Even though she loved her aunt, Gwen really didn't have the time or temper when it came down to her little brother. She sighed. "Nevermind, I'll get home myself." She snatcthed her bag and left the apartment. Susan stood at the door, shouting out to her. "Gwen, I'm in no mood for these games! It's dangerous outside! Come back!"

But no reply was given.

Gwen continued to go, ditermined to get to her brother, even if it meant walking till daylight; sadly, she had no money on her and their home was on the other side of the city, but that wouldn't stop her.

Walking and walking, Gwen passed an `unsafe` neighbourhood that gave her the chills; but more worrying than that, she had noticed two particulat men that had been walking her way a while now.

_It's ok_, she said to herself. _They're probably just walking the same way I am by coincidence_. As much as she tried to convince herself, her instinces and common logic knew this wasn't true.

Gwen had come to a deal with herself. If they'd pass the street together with her, she'd call someone.

...And probably prepare mentally to run like hell.

As the thought, the had crossed the road with her. There was no one else around, and as she went faster, so did they. Gwen took out her phone, scrolling down the contacts list, considering quickly who to call. She didn't know anyone from around the area yet. Susan didn't have a car, and she didn't have Trent's number. There was only one option.

Duncan.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sunshine."

A swave voice was heard from the other side of the phone. Gwen sighed. "D-duncan, a-are you busy?" a chill went down her spine. The cold and fear were nearly driving her crazy.

Duncan, far from her, looked around at his friends. Geoff and Bridgette left a while ago together, obviously going to return in a while, hair messed up, underwear lost. DJ was holding Heather's hair in some bathroom stall, Izzy and Owen were getting high and the rest were dancing or just goofing off to the hammering music. Courtney had left an hour earlier, disapproving the party for being 'greasy and disgusting'. Whatever.

"Naw." The punk replied, his lips curling to a smile as he walked out of the abandoned house where the party was so he could hear better. "What's up?"

"Can you pick me up?" she asked. "...Please." she added hushly.

He was already bored of the party, a reason to go was great at the moment. "Sure. Where are you?"

Gwen looked up to the road sign she stopped by. "Screaming Gopher avenue." she read. It actually wasn't far away from where the party was. "Please, hurry..."

Duncan furrowed a brow in confusion. What was going on..? "I'll be right there." he hung up. Duncan rushed back to the abandonded house to retrive his keys from DJ. DJ would always collect everyone's keys at the beginning of the party and only give them back if they'd prove they weren't drunk. He was always the one to be responsible.

Duncan rushed in to the bathroom. DJ and Heather were still there. DJ seemed as if he were ready to kill himself and Heather looked like she had just gone through hell. Probably got convinced to take another one of Justin's pills. Rookie mistake. _Know what you're taking_.

"Dude. My keys." Duncan took out a hand. DJ sighed. "You know the drill, man."

And indeed he did. He walked a straight line on the floor's tiels, put a finget on the tip of his nose and whatever else tests DJ had. Even though he had a couple of drinks earlier, he was still clear. A couple of drinks were nothing to a drinker like himself.

"Where're you going, man?" DJ asked, taking a bunch of keys out of his pocket. He already left Heather who was now washing her face, looking at her messed up hair in the mirror and frowning.

"Gwen called."

"Ohhhh." DJ gave an understanding smirk, to which Duncan didn't reply.

Heather turned their way, leaning her back on the sink. "Gwen, huh? The goth chic, right?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't." She smiled. "But, oh, I don't know, maybe Courtney will."

- In sickness and in health, this girl was a total _bitch_.

"Don't threaten me." Duncan shot, "She knows how it is." He said and left, hopping on to his black motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Gwen stood waiting, tears collecting in her eyes, the fear petrefying her. Never has she been in such a situation before. She always thought she'd fight back, face them, attack them or something. As if! Now that is was happening, she was afraid to even look their way.

"Hey babe," one suddenly said, forcing Gwen to know look at him. She tried to hide her tears, but anyway, it didn't matter to them. The one speaking came from one side and his accomplise from another, leaving her vert few options.

"What's a girl like you doing out here alone? Don't you know what kind of guys hang out at these kind of hours?"

The man fom behind her started laughing out loud to his friend's words, and Gwen felt as if there was no getting out now; she was done for. So, without thinking - out of instinct, she kicked the man infront of her in the crotch as hard as she could.

The man fell down in pain, as the other grabbed her waist. "You 'lil bitch!" he yelled. "Let - me - go!" She screamed, kicking and wiggling around, just when a back motorcyle stopped in front of them.

Just in time.

"Duncan!" She screeched. The furious punk got off the bike and in a second took out his trusty ol' pocket kinfe. He pushed Gwen's holder with one hand, revieling the knife with the other. Gwen took a couple of steps back, breathing heavily.

In a matter of seconds, everything got worse. The man kicked to the floor got up, ready to help his friend. It didn't matter if Duncan was the one holding the knife, two on one? That would not end well.

"Duncan, let's just go!" Gwen cried, desparate to leave. But Duncan, not being the one to back out, got closer to the men, even though it seemed as if both partied weren't completely sure what to do next.

"Duncan! Swallow your pride and lets just go!"

Duncan exhaled. In one swift motion he pushed one of the men, pinning him to the wall, the kife held to his throat. "If I ever see you again," Duncan said, his eyes going from one man to the other, "It'll be the end of you both, I promise."

He went back a few steps and grabbed Gwen's arms as he lead her to the bike. "Let's go."


End file.
